Parcel transportation between an origin and a destination is traditionally a labor-intensive process. For short distance, “local” deliveries, an item (e.g., parcel) may be transported by a delivery person between the origin and the destination. For example, the delivery person may drive a vehicle to transport the item between the origin and the destination, and may ensure that the item is properly picked up and/or delivered according to delivery instructions. For longer-distance deliveries, transportation of an item may involve a number of delivery personnel, who may individually perform one or more steps for picking up an item, sorting the item one or more times, transporting the item from a final sort location to a final delivery destination, and/or delivering the item from the delivery vehicle to the final destination address (e.g., serviceable point). Because of the labor-intensive nature of this process, various attempts have been made to assist carrier personnel by reducing the physical demands required in the transportation and delivery process; however, prior attempts have faced substantial difficulties in ensuring that various aspects of the transportation and delivery process are properly performed. For example, attempts have been made to utilize unmanned vehicles, such as Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs) to transport items from a final sort location to an intended delivery destination. However, such concepts are generally limited by the effective range of the UAVs, as well as the number of available UAVs that may be utilized to deliver items to locations a substantial distance away from the final sort location.
Accordingly, a need exists for additional systems and methods to assist carrier personnel and thereby reduce the physical demands of the transportation and delivery process.